Save Her Soul
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: What if Bella was Michael's younger sister? It's Halloween night and Bella is babysitting while others are out getting drunk and having fun. She been coled with Edward leaving.But in the wkrst way. What haplens when the people near her in that night die. What if Jason kidnapped her but she was saved. He then revives again and he will get her this time no matter what the cost.


Edward had left me eleven months ago. I got over my depression months ago but that was only from the help of the new kid Rikki Montel and Jessica. Rikki came to school and saw me depressed. I guess that's why he saw me as a easy target I guess. He talked to me when other wouldn't so we became friends in a very very short period of time. After the first week and a half of him getting there and being my friend i invited him into my house. (I had moved out of Charlie's house a month after Edward left me when we got in an argument over me being adopted and them never telling me.) Everything changed that night.

-Flashback-

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I was cooking. I thought he was playing around so I playfully nudged him away.

"Okay okay Bella" He said as he went back to the cooler he brought with him and pulled out some rum and coke.

"Rikki I don't drink this stuff" I said he told me I would have it anyway cause you have to try everything once. I just sighed and we were eating and drinking. I saw stuff from the bottom of my glass fuzzing. I didn't know it wasn't supposed to do that. I felt it kick in five minutes later. We were drinking like crazy though It looked like I was the only one drinking.

"Wanna wach a moodie" I said trying to say 'Want to watch a move' he laughed and nodded. I picked up anything and put it in. Not even 10 minutes into the movie Rikki began kissing my neck. I was drunk so I just giggled a stop.

He finally made it up to my jaw line and kissed me roughly. I tried pushing him away but he just held me down.

That night was the night my virginity was taken from me.

That's where Jessica steps in. She took me to a party they were drinking. Doing drugs. That night I became alive. I didn't drink or smoke though. I drunk a little that night but I don't really drink a lot. Just at parties and celebrations.

-End Flashback-

I was babysitting Mary Scott, the kid Jessica was supposed to be watching. She left her with me so she and Mike could go to some stupid party. I decided I didn't want to go, that is how the kid was left with me. Ber parents were out of town for buisness. I took her trick-or-treating and we were watching a movie.

Jessica came back with Mike Newton hammered as ever.

"Belsha you don brokin my houz" (Bella you broke in my house) she said but I could could understand what she said easily. I had to know what she said when she was drunk or I could end up in trouble.

"No I was babysitting Mary for you" I said slowly to her. A look of realisation came across her face.

"Sho comhair else sits mik an shme wine" (Go somwhere else its mike and me time) she said laying down on the couch with Mike on top of her.

"Come on Mary lets go to my place" I said. She nodded and started walking to my house." I said. She nodded giving a half naked Mike and Jessica a disgusted look.

As we were walking back I heard Jessica screamin Stop andd Help. We started running back to the house. When we got there I walked over to a naked Jessica on the floor with a on her side with her back to us. I walked over to her and nudged her shoulder. When she funed over she was covered in stab wounds everywhere.

I screamed. I turned around and saw a man in a hockey mask down the hall by the front door. I ran out the backdoor with Mary. I looked baxk tk see him walking towards me.

I helped Mary over the fence and started to climb over myself but he grabbed my foot. I kicked my foot and threw my phone to Mary.

"Call the cops!" I screamed just before I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Mary's POV

"BELLA! I screamed. She wasn't opening her eyes. The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He looked at me and walked away. I called 9-1-1 just like Bella said.

"Hello 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The person asked. I was crying like crazy.

"H-he k-k-killed Jess-ica an-and m-m-mike. H-h-he t-t-took B-ell-a." I sobbed into the phone.

"What's your name and adress?" they asked

"I-I-I'm M-M-Mary Sc-scott an-d I I I'm eight y-year ol-d I am at 1759 B-b-brok-k-ker r-r-road" I was crying so hard. Next thing I knew there were red and blue lights.

"I am Dr. Loomis do you know what direction they went in?" He asked frantically.

i shook my head no as he went to one of the police officers and sped off in a car.

Then some people came and put me on a stretcher. The last thing I saw was a bright light.


End file.
